


All Your Little Things.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry loves all of Louis' little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Little Things.

“Lou?” Harry knocked on the door and pushed it open, revealing Louis standing in front of the mirror, inspecting his reflection.   
When he noticed Harry, Louis quickly pulled his shirt back down and turned to face him, plastering a fake smile on his face.  
“What’s up?” Harry asked cautiously, setting down two mugs and moving into their bedroom towards Louis. He wrapped his hands around Louis’ waist, squeezing the tiny amount of fluff over his jeans.  
Louis relaxed into Harry’s arms and sighed. “Nothing. Just a long day, you know.”  
Harry hummed into Louis’ hair, kissing his forehead and smiling. “Well, then, let’s get to bed.” He walked over to the dresser, where he had put down the cups and handed one to Louis. “Come on,” he urged, taking his shirt and trousers off as Louis hesitated. “We’ve got an early day tomorrow.”  
Louis stripped to his pants as well and they crawled into bed, sitting as they watched TV quietly, talking over the episode of Revenge. Louis quieted towards the end of the show, and then he said quietly, “I’ve hired a personal trainer.”  
Harry looked at Louis in shock for a moment before asking, “Why?”  
Louis shrugged, staring at his nearly-empty cup, rubbing its side with a thumb. “’ve got that tummy…And I’ve been having to squeeze a bit more into my clothes lately. I…” he trailed off and took a deep breath, face flushing red. “I – wanna look good…for you. ‘Cause, you know, you’re so…good-looking. And I’m just kind of…letting myself go, I guess.” He let out a humorless chuckle, and Harry still stared, and Louis started fidgeting more.  
“Come here, Lou,” Harry said quietly, taking the cup from Louis’ hands before pulling him down, turning him at the last minute so that Harry molded himself to Louis’ back. Harry kissed Louis’ neck chastely, and only stopped when he realized Louis had a hand covering up his tummy. Harry slid a hand off Louis’ hip and down over his belly, encasing Louis’ hand in his own larger one. Louis spread his fingers and Harry slotted his own in between, folding them over Louis’ hand. “You’re so beautiful, Louis,” Harry whispered, pressing another kiss against Louis’ neck.  
Louis turned around and faced Harry, nearly going cross-eyed as their noses touched before Harry kissed him gently, hand leaving his stomach to cup his cheek and jawline. Louis tangled their legs loosely under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, pressing himself close. Harry’s mouth left his and moved all over his face before he pulled back just enough to really look.   
His fingers traced the little splatter of freckles covering Louis’ nose and cheeks, smiling when Louis smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the crinkles by Louis’ eyes, knowing Louis hated them. Those crinkles were one of his favorite things.  
Harry’s hands moved down and around, roaming the muscles of Louis’ back. His fingers pressed against the indentations of them, and slid down to the twin tiny dimples at the bottom of his spine. Louis pressed closer as Harry pressed into them firmly, and Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ again. A hand slid down to cover Louis’ bum, and they both giggled softly when Harry’s massive hand squeezed a cheek before sliding down the back of Louis’ thigh. Harry stopped at his knee and pulled it up, hitching it over his hip so he could slot his hips between Louis. He let his hand caress over Louis’ thigh and grinded his hip in slow little circles, feeling Louis hardening against him, his own length showing interest as well.   
Harry pressed Louis close to him and rolled on top, grinding down gently as Louis held Harry’s neck tight. Harry pressed kisses up and down Louis’ neck, chest, and face. “I never want you to change,” Harry whispered as Louis’ breath audibly caught in his throat. “So perfect, Lou, so perfect.”   
Harry backed off enough to pull off Louis’ pants, rewarding Louis’ cooperation in lifting his hips with a stroke to his dick. Louis made a quiet whining sound in his throat, and Harry kissed him again. “So beautiful for me,” he whispered.   
Harry reached a long arm out to the bedside table, where he found lube, a condom, and the tape recorder. “Remember this?” he asked Louis in a whisper, and Louis nodded, looking confused. “You recorded my voice, first time you made love to me.” Louis nodded again, remembering, but Harry kept on, lubing his fingers up and circling Louis’ hole with a finger. “We listened to it, and you hated how you sounded and told me to erase it. I never did.” Louis gasped as Harry pressed a finger into him, moaning when Harry moved it around in a circle to loosen Louis up a little. “Loved listening to you. Whenever you’re out, or home, I listen to it and get myself off.” Louis groaned when Harry added another finger beside his first, pulling them in and out together. “’m gonna record you tonight, yeah?”  
Louis pulled Harry down for a searing kiss, moaning and panting against his lips, nodding his assent. There was an audible click as Harry pressed ‘record’, and Harry withdrew his fingers to put on his condom. He spread some more lube on himself once it was on, and gave Louis another kiss as he grabbed his thighs in his massive hands.   
Harry was in no hurry, moving slowly and passionately to slide inside. When he was pressed flush against Louis’ arse, he spent a while kissing anywhere of Louis he could reach, keeping his legs over the crooks of his elbows so Louis could feel him deep.   
Louis started to pant Harry’s name, and Harry took mercy and started moving, slow and deep and hard, making Louis flop back on the bed, his hips the only thing moving on his body, hitching higher and higher in time with Harry’s thrusts.   
“Look at me, Lou,” Harry whispered as he got closer, and could tell Louis was getting close, as well.   
Louis opened his eyes and met Harry’s instantly, green against blue, and Harry gritted out a quiet swear word that sounded more like an endearment than a swear. “I love you,” he groaned, and thrust deep, and Louis came with a groan, curling up and grabbing around Harry’s neck, pulling him to a deep kiss. Harry came almost immediately after, keeping himself deep.   
He pulled out and pulled off the condom, tying it quickly and throwing it to the bin before turning off the tape recorder and pressing his lips against Louis’ again. Louis was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, and not speaking. Harry knew it was because he didn’t want to seem emotional.   
Harry pulled a few tissues from the bedside table and cleaned Louis off as best as he could, knowing Louis wouldn’t want to get up.   
Louis turned and curled up against Harry again, tangling their legs and hands and kissing each other softly. “Thank you,” he whispered against Harry’s throat, pressing kisses to Harry’s jugular.  
Harry’s hand lifted Louis’ chin so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes. “I am so in love with you,” Harry said, rolling Louis on top of him.  
Louis protested at first, but quieted when Harry grunted against his lips and moved him around like a little ragdoll so that they were both comfortable. Louis fell asleep lying atop Harry, head tucked into Harry’s neck and legs on either side of Harry, probably looking sexual, but it couldn’t have been more innocent if they tried.   
“I love all your little things,” Harry whispered into Louis’ hair before they both fell asleep.


End file.
